Química Perfecta
by Srta. M e d u s a
Summary: Agua y aceite no se pueden mezclar, y cuando ambos se encontraron, jamás pensaron que las cosas se darían así… de una forma tan extraña y aberrante. Pero todo había cambiado para que ambos pudieran comprenderse mutuamente.


Copyrigth Masashi Kishimoto**  
****W**arning: AU Palabras soeces Comedia Romance CrackPairing  
**N**otes: La idea original pertenece a _Antifashion19_.  
Quien amablemente me permitió realizarla.  
Y además me está ayudando en la escritura de este fanfic.

**β**eta Reader: _Ama . Amaya-chan_

* * *

►Química Perfecta  
_By  
Srta. Medusa_

* * *

**Capítulo I. Químicos Incompatibles.**

**.**

Lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos... era salir huyendo de ahí, como huyen los personajes en las películas de terror cuando el asesino va tras ellos, aunque al final los atrapa y destaza. _Mal ejemplo, Hinata_. La mano que se había posado en su espalda bajó más, y entonces deseó gritar tan alto hasta dejar sordos a todos…

"_Las señoritas no gritan, Hinata…"_, le había dicho su institutriz mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta y cruzaba sus piernas con delicadeza; _"las señoritas piden ayuda, amablemente. Y esperan a que un noble caballero les apoye"_, agregó, y Hinata sólo asintió.

Pero dentro de aquel tren, no había ningún caballero; ellos se habían extinguido –_si alguna vez existieron_- hacia tiempo. Echó un vistazo a los lados en busca de ayuda, pero la gente que estaba ahí no hacía más que mirar para otro lado, ignorando lo que estaba pasando. _Lo que ese viejo rabo verde le estaba haciendo_. El tipo no hacía más que masajear sus glúteos sobre la fina tela de su uniforme escolar.

—Estás bien buena —le oyó decir, mientras se relamía los labios—, como me las receta el doctor.

Los ojos de Hinata poco a poco se llenaron de lágrimas, deseó golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma… pero las palabras de su institutriz volvían otra vez. _"Me va a violar"_, pensó; y entonces levantó la mano derecha para abofetearlo…

"_Hijo de puta…"_

—Hijo de puta —escuchó una voz masculina. Y el hombre que la molestaba cayó dos metros lejos de ella—. Ya estas grande para hacer este tipo de cosas.

El hombre salió corriendo, o más bien, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta el otro vago. Y ahora ella se encontraba allí, entre la puerta y el cuerpo del chico que le había defendido, esperando a que el tren se detuviera en la estación más cercana; notó el uniforme que él usaba, idéntico al suyo. Se preguntó si era uno de sus compañeros, así que subió la vista para ver su rostro.

Error. Él no hacía más que mirarla detenidamente, con aquellos ojos negros y una expresión intimidante. _Infierno_. El chico parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno, como un demonio hambriento y, entonces, Hinata se preguntó el por qué aquel chico la había salvado.

—Eres una Hyūga —pareció más una afirmación que una pregunta—, ¿cierto?. —S-sí — Ella asintió apenada. Deseó poder agradecerle por lo que había hecho, decirle cuan amable era y que le estaba muy agradecida—. Yo… b-bueno…

Intentaba expresarle lo caballeroso que había sido. Pero las palabras le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, jugó con sus dedos y lo miró de nuevo. Sin embargo, ahora él le observaba de mala forma, con el ceño fruncido y los labios curvados.

—No te hagas falsas ilusiones…

"_¿Ilusiones?"_, se preguntó Hinata; parpadeó confusa mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella. El rostro molesto de aquel joven le parecía familiar, sí, sabía quién era… pero no lograba recordar su nombre.

—No soporto ver esta clase de tipos… —continuo explicándole—, así que no creas que te he salvado porque eres especial…

_Uchiha Sasuke_. Él era Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular –_según su amiga_- de la escuela; de pronto cayó en cuenta de que él la había salvado de un pervertido y entonces… ¡La iban a matar! Sí, la iban a asesinar sus compañeras, y no sólo ellas, sino todas las alumnas de la escuela se sumarían a su homicidio al enterarse que había salvado por Uchiha Sasuke.

—¡No! —gritó con fuerza mientras se sujetaba la cara—. ¡U-usted no p-puede decir n-nada de lo que paso a-aquí! —le detuvo del cuello de su camisa—, ¡o ellas me matarán! —¡Loca! —trató de zafarse de su agarre—. ¡Estas ahorcándome!

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Konohagakure, y las puertas se abrieron por fin. Ambos permanecían junto a la puerta. Entonces Hinata salió corriendo de ahí, tratando de no tropezar para que aquel chico no le diera alcance.

—Salva a quienes necesiten ayuda, dijeron… —soltó—, será gratificante, dijeron… —¿Y no lo fue? —Sasuke miró al chico que se había colocado a su lado antes de salir del tren—. Mira el rostro de felicidad de esa chica por haberla salvado. ¡De veras! —Estaba ahorcándome, Naruto —siseó entre dientes—. Esa loca Hyuga me amenazó. —¿En serio? —preguntó su amigo—, ¿estás seguro que no era un travestido? Bueno, aunque esas cosas están muy grandes para ser falsas. —Que iban a matarla…

Naruto parpadeó confuso y se rascó la cabeza. Comenzaron a avanzar entre la multitud para poder llegar a la escuela, pero Sasuke no dejó de ver el camino que aquella chica había tomado, e intentó entender lo que le había querido decir. _"¡O ellas me matarán!"_ se repitió; pero no sabía a qué se refería… y a la única conclusión que llegó, fue que la Hyuga era muy rara.

"_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni, arashi wo makiokose…__Dancing samurái, ¡hea!"_

Su celular empezó a timbrar, con aquel tono molesto, al recibir una llamada de la misma persona que le había puesto la odiosa melodía; se irritó mucho al ver la animación de una Berenjena que bailaba al compás de la música. Y se preguntó porque permitió que _ella_ le tomara el celular para agregar su número.

—Amo esa canción, ¡de veras!… —miró con aversión como Naruto parecía bailarla—, Dancing samurái, ¡hea! —coreó—. No sabía que también te gustaba. —No me gusta —respondió arrugando las cejas—, fue Karin. —Es lo malo de tener una novia posesiva —se burló, recibiendo un golpe de su amigo—. ¿Ella fue quien te marcó? —Sí…

Y el celular comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta, pero ambos pudieron ver que era el tono de mensajes. Sasuke abrió su buzón de entrada y pudo leer el mensaje que Karin le había enviado, chasqueó la lengua al ver el contenido de este: _"Necesito verte. Nos vemos a la hora de la salida."_

—Se lee amenazante —comentó Naruto, observando como Sasuke sólo ignoraba el texto para continuar caminando—. ¡Oi, espérame!

Ella les observó desde lejos, esperando a que ellos salieran de la estación. Suspiró aliviada, al ver que no habían notado su presencia; quiso ir a disculparse con Uchiha Sasuke, pero lo vio platicando con Naruto. _Uzumaki Naruto_. Sintió como sus mejillas se colorearon al recordarlo y sin poder evitar, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; no obstante, los nervios habían evitado que ella avanzara hacia ellos, temía no poder prevenir desmayarse y caer de bruces al suelo.

"_Dancing all the night kono jidai ni, arashi wo makiokose…__Dancing samurái, ¡hea!"_

Su celular comenzó a timbrar, y rápidamente lo tomó para poder leer el mensaje que le había llegado: _"(/°u°)/ Hinata, necesito verte. Nos vemos a la hora de la salida. Karin :)"_

—¡La escuela! —recordó que se le hacía tarde, y comenzó a correr.

Sólo esperaba que nadie se enterara de que Uchiha Sasuke la había salvado, o si no, sus días de paz se acabarían para siempre.

* * *

**E**l rincón de la autora: Mi primer intento de fanfic. No sé que me da. ¿Por qué decidí comenzar con esta pareja crack? Porque comencé a leerla por Antifashion19 y Vampir.

La idea le pertenece a ella, y sólo me dio el permiso para realizarla; esperó que quede como le quedaría a ella. Está algo corto, pero no quería abarcar todo al principio para que la trama principal sea sorpresa. Ya sabrán de qué trata, pero todo eso más adelante. Así que mucha paciencia... y también espero que si tienen algún comentario, crítica o lo que sea… no duden en dejarla. Ya saben dónde.

Gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

**Edit:** Lun/08/Oct/2012

Gracias a _ Ama . Amaya-chan_ por aceptar ser mi Beta Reader. Y que así este más decente.


End file.
